User talk:BobaVett
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mask of Conjuring page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Andrew1219 Wow! For all of your edits I think you deserve Rollback rights.Andrew1219 :Well, thanks for the compliment! I thought I'd help out with the Kanohi section, as you seemed to be lacking in that section. BobaVett 00:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC :Well now your a rollbacker here. If you keep editing like this you'll be an aministrator here in no time. In fact, I'll think I'll nominate you for Sysop rights!Andrew1219 Hey, you should come to the Unbionicle wiki. It's really funny. I'm also looking for one last admin for the wiki and I'd like to give you admin rights there!Andrew1219 Hi. Andrew1219 Hey. --[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']] Hey, have you ever played Paper Mario before, or any Mario games for the matter?Andrew1219 :Unfortunately, no. --[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']] I've seen what the other administrators have said on the request for adminship page, but I can still promote you to admin on the Unbionicle wiki, if you want me to. To find it all you need to do is click the section of the sidebar thar says "Sister Wikis".Andrew1219 :Thank you for the offer. I'm a little busy here, so it may be a while before I can get around to seeing the site. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 02:16, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well whenever you're ready just give me a shout.Andrew1219 Award I present you this award because you've been working very hard and because you have been editing one of the bigger stubs in this wiki, the Kanohi pages. :Wow...thanks! --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I recently read in OGD that Greg confirmed that Teridax had recreated the Visorak species. If you come across a page saying that the Visorak are extint, could you change it? PS:Vote here and here. Jungle Please leave the Jungle page. It is for Jungle not Plant life. There are no Toa, Matoran or Turaga of Jungle because it is from Bara Magna. Please leave the page alone or I will lock it. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :What you don't realize is that Jungle=Plant Life, just as Rock=Stone. There is no difference between the two, and you don't seem to realize this. Please refrain from adding false info, (Jungle not the same as Plant Life) or I will have to notify the Staff members. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :No, Jungle is a Bara Magna exclusive element. It is close to Plantlife but that does not mean that there are Toa, Matoran and Turaga of that Element, there are Toa, Turaga and Matoran of Plantlife. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :So where does Rock fit in? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Rock is Stone, but the Skrall can't use that power. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:41, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, you say Rock=Stone but Jungle doesn't equal PlantLife? How can you say that and not see that you're a hypocrite? I say that in the nicest way possible. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, That last bit was funny. Jungle has Air, it looks way different to plantlife and Jungle is only in Bara Magna. Same with Rock but they are similar in a lot of ways. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :WTH are you getting the idea that Jungle powers include Air? THEY DO NOT! When Gresh uses his powers in TLR, they are AIR BASED POWERS AND AIR BASED POWERS ONLY. PERIOD. WHY CAN YOU NOT SEE THIS? --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) : I said it has air, I never said it was just air. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :So? They don't have any Plant-based powers at all. Period. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) They have some. But I erased what you said about there being Toa, Turaga and Matoran of Jungle because there are none. Jungle is only on Bara Magna. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Jungle is the official BIONICLE term for any plant-based powers. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 19:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello BobaVett! I'm User:Matoro1, second in command on this wiki. You have been elected for the award of User of the Month! Since you are new I need to know your two favorite colors ASAP. Keep up the good work my friend! :Green and Red. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE:Jungle=Plantlife I think that plantlife and jungle aren't the same. It's like the element of sand. The great beings could have created toa of sand, but decided to create other elements instead. In the MU there are toa of plantlife, but not toa of jungle. It's a BM exclusive element. No it is not. There is not difference except in your head, which is wrong. Greg Farshtey has confirmed the only difference is the name. End of story. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 18:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey, I have started a new line of templates. Please check them out and put down any ideas! :User Template Project. See you there. By the way do you like star wars?? I thought you might because of the boba fett/Boba Vett idea! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm a big fan. I really like Mandolorian's (and 'Fett' translates to Vett or Vhett in Mando language) so I decided to opt for something a bet different with the name. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 03:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, I think we could become really great friends. Do you know who Jaina Solo is????? She is my favorite character. By the way we can't copy from other wiki's but we can use them as a guide. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, um do you want me to make your signature work. If you do do you want two colors or one and if you want two what colors? :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer. Yes, I am completly new to this type of wiki coding (the sig worked when I preveiwed it at BS01), so could you make the 'Boba' green and link to my userpage, and 'Vett' red and link to my talkpage? Thanks again. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:24, October 5, 2009 (UTC) User Image Hey, since you're gonna be the user of the month, I may ask you to choose a picture to represent you. I'd say Tahu. He was my original BIONICLE set, and he's still one of my faves. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey. do you have a wookieepedia account??? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I don't use it much, though. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What is it called???? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 17:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's also called BobaVett. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 17:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Haha, If forgot across Wikia you have the same user name. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:00, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Why? Why did the admins of BS01 block the DB? :They aren't saying, but I think it's just a break for the Staff. That, or some sort of wiki software update. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 20:11, October 5, 2009 (UTC) What's this arguement about Jungle and Air going on for?Andrew1219 :A staffer thinks the Element of Jungle is a mixture of the Air and Plantlife Elements from the MU. They aren't. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 21:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) That's true, Jungle isn't a mixture of the two ,well if he complains about again just come and get me. I'll take care of it.Andrew1219 :Sure thing. --[[User:BobaVett|[[User:BobaVett|'BobaVett']]]] 23:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey , you should use the shoutbox widget. To find it just go to scroll of the word more in the top right hand corner and click on widgets and scroll through the menu that appears and you should find it! It's really cool and you should probably give it a try.Andrew1219 Ok.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Done![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] I will, i will put that they are similar. Do not howerver put Toa, Matoran or Toa of Plantlife stuff on it or I will give you a warning. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hey, to fix your signature, click the box that says Custom Signature, you find it directly under the area that you type your signature in.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] I believe what you're saying about the Jungle page, so I fixed it. Oh, and I see you've fixed your signature. CONGRATULATIONS! You're now an BRW administrator![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Thanks! --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 22:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Two Messages #Welcome to the team! #I see you've been making use of your sysop powers.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Yeah, I wanna prove I'm worthy pf having these powers, so I'm working on the site. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 14:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, you sure are doing a good job at it![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Hey, would you care to help me edit this wiki I've recently created, it can get very lonely there at times.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Eh...I'm a little busy right now, but I'll make sure to drop by the wiki sometime soon. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 15:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sup Man? :Not much, just editing the wiki. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 16:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) You should own this wiki for all the edits you've made in such little time![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :...I guess...theres just a lot of work to be done here, and I'm willing to do it; it's not like I'm asking to be a beuacrat or whatnot...--[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) When I uploaded them, I meant to put them on my user page. I must have forgot. I'll make a special page for them once I finish restoring them.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :I'm so mad right now! The bus driver dropped me off at the wrong apartment complex and wouldn't take me to the correct one! My dad had to come pick me up! My parents called the Board of Education. Hopefully they will fire the bus driver! That crisis wasted a hour of my day![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] hey BC, didn't know you were an admin here, (then again, i haven't really been here.(other wikia stuff.)) --rainpelt 00:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) oratam --rainpelt 01:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Stop Please stop editing the Tahu page. If I like to almost put the entrie converstion there, I put it. That's my way to edit. And aslo leave alone Hakann's page. I made both pages, so I think that I have the right to decide how they are, as I've spend hours making them. And please stop delelting things like the avalanche spear page. If in BS01 they don't want to make the page because it hasn't yet appeared in the storyline doesn't matters to me. More, it bores the pants of me. Please stop, I don't want to enter in an edit war. I agree with Abc8920. And why were you deleting the spears? They don't need much info anyway. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) You can make grammar edits but do not take of any information. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Because it is good how it is and it has good info. Please do not delete any more of those spear pages. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:45, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Tahu Page Plase stop editing Tahu's page! I want to solve it in a pacific way. Hello. I've recieved a complaint, from a user who I think should stay un-named, saying that you have been making loads of spam links and that you are removing content from pages that this user spent a lot of time on. If this is true can you please try to bare this message in mind when you edit. Well... Now I am sitting on the fence. I suggest that the two of you talk about this and settle this once and for all. That way I won't have to take sides and divide into factions. Ok Ok, for my part I will stop. I don't revert your edits on the Tahu page, you fix my spelling mistakes and you don't remove info. I really don't like edit wars. Let's end this and be friends again. Yay! Now lets do something fun like.... Edit the Visorak page? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) @ABC:Stop, he is editing in good faith, why don't you take a look at the wikia rules? @BV:Would you please join my forums?Link>>>http://andrew1219.proboards.com/index.cgi [[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] :Sure, I'll check it out. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 00:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] As you don't As you don't stop reverting my edits, and we both can arrive to an agreement, I will make something that I don't know if has been done before. I will call a voting sesion, in which users of this wiki (as you prefer) will vote waht they want: Your version of the page or mine. I wil do it tomorrow, if you agree to do it. :No. The only people online will be me, you, and maybe another Staff member. Regular users aren't that often, and I doubt they will be interested in voting in a staff dispute. Perhaps we could simply have a Staff Vote? --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I can call for some members I know from other wikis that are here to vote, but if you prefer to have staff vote then that's what will be done. I will accept the results of the voting no matter what thei are. :I still say staff vote, as that will likely be the fastest. The sooner this ends, the better. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok then. The voting session will begin tommorrow at afternoon (at my time zone). Just one question, as SuperBrutaka07 and AtaukamAkrik 2.9 aren't active can I call for two more voters (the two that have more edits and aren'ta admins, or if you prefer people who I know from other sites and are active)? Well, the active Sysops on this site are: Kingdonfin, Matoro1, Andrew1219, me, and you, so provided they all come on in the next couple of days, we should still have 5 voters--enough for a majority vote. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I though that you and me didn't counted as voters. Hey, I'm lgging out because I have to study for an exam. Before turning off the computer I will contact the admins. Good luck and see you tomorrow! :May the best version win...--[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Vote Please vote here, here and here. Why have you been blocked on BS01? :A Staff member thought I was defying another Staff member, but I didn't. So...I think he's a jerk, because he ignored the rules to get me blocked. I'll get unblocked about a week from now, but until then, I'm somewhat frustrated. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 18:07, December 14, 2009 (UTC) While I haven't seen you in a while. Are you coming back. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :I hope I will, but right now, I'm swamped with real life stuff. You can list me as inactive, if you want. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 17:39, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Deep Shadows Hey BobaVett, could you please approve my S&T contest 6 entry now?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rau & Huna Before reverting your edits on both pages, let me explain my reasons: I keep the matoran photo because it is another part of the canon. This is the same reason because of in the Hau page there is a photo of Tahu's Hau and Lhikan's Hau. Why do we have two photos, even we know that both ar two Hau, witht the same powers? And why, in BS01, they have the photo of the matoran version, too? Or is that you, the so called Kanohi Man, don't have the authority in BS01 that you claim here to own the Kanohi pages?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Can you prove to me that the differences between the 'Matoran Great' and 'Great' Kanohi are canon? Nope, didn't think so. I am the final authority for Kanohi on this wiki, and the pic will stay off until/unless you get a quote from GregF stating that the pics ''aren't just artistic lisences. --[[User:BobaVett|'''Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 20:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You don't have more authority then me, Matoro1 or any of the other users. I'll ask GregF, you can be sure of that.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Here you have it: ''Hi! Today, a controversy has sprung in a BIONICLE-related wiki where I'm an admin. It's about the Kanohi Metru pages, in which me and another (silly) admin are discussing if we should keep the photos of the Kanohi of the toa Metru as matoran. That admin says that we should remove them because they are the same. So, were the Kanohi that the Toa Metru wore as matoran exactly the same shape that they wore as toa? ''-Thank you for your time'' '''Um, isn't this fairly easily answered by watching LOMN? They are shown as Matoran and as Toa, so you can tell if the shapes of the masks are the same or not from that, can't you? From this, I think that this discussion can end. The Matoran Kanohi are different for the Toa ones, just watch the photos or the movie if you have it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You asked the wrong question. The question is whether or not the masks were a different canon shape or if the differences are artistic lisence. They are artisic lisence. What you need to ask Greg is if the differences are artistic lisence. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba]][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 20:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC)